


我爱您，父亲

by Vivindigo



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivindigo/pseuds/Vivindigo
Summary: 二十年前塞莱斯托决定领养这个襁褓中的婴孩的时候，完全没有想到二十年后回来家里拜访他的会是一个魔鬼。
Kudos: 14





	我爱您，父亲

**Author's Note:**

> \- 养父子年下  
> \- 单箭头  
> \- 强迫性行为  
> \- 男精x男精  
> \- 病娇（？  
> \- 名字是创建人物界面随机roll出来的。如有冒犯非常抱歉  
> \- 标题很滥俗因为我最不会取标题了  
> \- 灵感突如其来的爽文，结局很恶劣，但反正我爽了。

塞莱斯托并不是格里达尼亚土生土长的居民。大雪和龙族摧毁了他的村庄，疲劳的母亲被压在瓦砾之下，年幼的妹妹来不及挺过突降的严寒。同一个村庄的大哥带着他南下，惊险地穿过黑衣森林，终于来到格里达尼亚。在这个森林中的城邦，他开始学习如何做一个工匠，整日与木材打交道。直到某一日，不知道是谁将一个襁褓留在他的小屋门口，里头的婴孩有着与他相仿的尖尖耳朵，和并不一样的浅灰色皮肤。于是他只好又开始学习如何做一个父亲。  
做一个父亲首先是从给孩子取名开始。塞莱斯托一点都不擅长这个。他冥思苦想了一整个晚上，试图回忆自己家族衰微血脉中远房亲戚的名字，终于在蒙蒙亮的清晨结束了这个艰难的过程——小家伙的新名字是萨维尼安，姓氏倒是一早就决定好了，循伊修加德的传统叫灰石。  
做父亲的第二件事是喂食。这倒是没有那么难了，他有一群友善又热心的邻居，他们先是给他送来牛奶，之后是麦糊，等孩子再大一些、能够跟成人吃一样的食物了，又教他该如何给孩子搭配食物，均衡营养。  
第三件事就显得太不可能了。他并不是一个好的口语老师。他的通用语带着浓重的伊修加德口音，在森都多少有些格格不入。至于读书写字，哈罗妮在上，26个字母他自己也不过堪堪能写出一半，字迹还歪七扭八。不如就让萨维尼安跟着自己做一个工匠，有一门手艺、加入了行会，就只要专心在工艺上就行了。如果小家伙静不下心，想要舞刀弄枪，那就让他去学枪术，说不定日后还能加入鬼哭队。  
塞莱斯托觉得自己给孩子做了一个还算不错对未来规划。

当然咯，这世上哪有这么好的事，一切怎么可能都按着人都预想发展下去？  
萨维尼安从五岁就开始显现出一些决不照着塞莱斯托的计划按部就班下去的兆头，似乎在还没换牙的年纪就熟练掌握了青少年的叛逆。他也从不叫塞莱斯托父亲，不论在家还是在外面，永远都是直截了当地喊他的名字。他在工房里坐不住，听不懂大人们口中所谓的“塞莱斯托的工艺有一股骨子里的伊修加德式的冷硬”是夸赞还是贬低；让他去外面跟别的孩子玩，不够吃一块面包的功夫就能恶狠狠地打做一团，顺便在打架的过程中学会一百种骂人的方式。  
塞莱斯托有点头疼，他的邻居也有点头疼。

等到萨维尼安真正开始迈向成年的时候，事情似乎突然出现了转机。他的个子就好像每一刻都在窜高，就像春天里的树苗，与之相对的，他懒得说话，懒得打人，遇上过来挑衅的家伙，起初还翻个白眼给人家，后来干脆理都不理，转头就走，似乎心里压着千百桩心事，将他开口的欲望都压在了最底下。他只是沉默地跟着鬼哭队，在黑衣森林里穿行、巡逻，与鸟人族交战的时候刺出的每一枪都干脆狠辣。  
塞莱斯托察觉到自己的养子有了一些变化。但他是真的忙，抽不出时间跟萨维尼安好好谈一谈。格里达尼亚说要扩张给冒险者们的居住区，行会里每一个人都忙疯了，每一天都在挑选木材，雕刻纹饰，打磨光滑，手上磨出了水泡，腰也酸眼睛也酸，回到家一挨到枕头就能沉沉入睡。  
就在这忙碌的日子里，萨维尼安突然不见了。  
头两天塞莱斯托还没有注意到家里的变化。第三天，轮到他放假了，等待着他的是一个空荡荡的无人的家。起先塞莱斯托以为小家伙是跟着出去巡逻了还没有回来，可是等到月上中天，等到外头只剩下了虫鸣声，等到天边亮起蒙蒙的光，人还是没有回来。塞莱斯托有些急了，他踩着露水，奔到白狼门，守卫回答了他急切的询问。  
萨维尼安在三天前的清早，就扛着自己的枪，背着包裹，离开了格里达尼亚。

萨维尼安也说不上来自己为什么要离开。  
他只是在巴斯卡隆酒家遇到了一个冒险者。那并不是那位大英雄，只是一个普通的冒险者。相遇的时候冒险者正在喝着酒，风尘仆仆，革衣上沾着尘土和血迹，放在一边的斧子上还有几个小豁口。鬼使神差地，萨维尼安在桌子的另一侧坐了下来。  
他们攀谈一阵，互相了解——更多的时候是冒险者在说话。冒险者讲得很生动，萨维尼安听他的故事，身临其境一样，仿佛怪物的牙真的就擦过自己的后颈，仿佛水母蜇在手臂上麻痹得让他握不住枪柄，仿佛矿洞崩塌的时候真的就有人在背后推了自己一把让自己能够逃出生天。  
夜幕降临的时候，萨维尼安问冒险者，我能跟你一起走吗？

他的决定下得仓促但是果断，当晚便回家收拾了行李，次日清晨天还没有亮的时候就关门落锁，离开得仿佛没有一星半点的留恋。  
他和那位冒险者一起冒险，出生入死，好几次的出生入死，好几十次的出生入死。他们得了报酬就去酒馆，就去找漂亮的女人，需要钱了就再去接单子，接不到任务就露宿野外，抓野兔和野鹿，在夜里互相抚慰。他们是最好的搭档。  
萨维尼安好几年都没有再踏进过格里达尼亚的大门，可塞莱斯托始终在他的脑海里徘徊不去，无论是最黑暗的地底，还是最刺眼的烈日下，无论是繁华的市场，还是纵欲的夜里，哪里都有他。  
操。萨维尼安射完了，骂骂咧咧地提上裤子。他的好搭档懒得动弹，反正夏天来了，夜里就算什么都不穿也完全不会感到寒冷。  
你又骂什么呢。好搭档说，他的嗓子还是哑哑的，脸颊绯红带着泪痕，露出习以为常的笑道，又看见他了？  
萨维尼安不回答他。他披着上衣在篝火边上坐下，隔着那丛火就看到塞莱斯托正对着他也坐下了，一如既往地不说话，一如既往地带着担忧的表情望着他，看得让人心烦意乱。  
好搭档支起身子，接着火光打量他许久，突然就叹了口气。没意思。他说，你都彻底长开了，不像他了。  
萨维尼安知道那个“他”是谁。“他”是原本应在好搭档身边并肩作战的人，是原本在深夜里贴在好搭档耳畔说着亲昵话语的人，是每次都会让好搭档少喝一杯的人，是在矿洞里把最后的一线生机交给好搭档的人。  
“他“是自己的好搭档每次被进入时候眼中所见的那个人。  
是挺没意思的。萨维尼安回答道。他不再看着火堆对面的那个影子，垂下眼，目光落在火中，直到被火光刺痛了双眼。他闭上眼，塞莱斯托的影子还是默不作声的看着他。  
火堆哔啵作响，没有人说下一句话。  
最终还是萨维尼安又开了口。我打算回去了。他说。  
想通了？恭喜你啊。好搭档笑起来，笑声是发自内心的为他高兴。

塞莱斯托最近比较清闲。工会里没有太多的重要事，普通的杂活可以交给新来的学徒们做。但他又觉得有些太清闲了，就跑去园艺工行会，帮着忙给蔬菜花草施肥洒水。  
他傍晚回家的路上遇到了老熟人。当年那个带他来到格里达尼亚的大哥爽朗地同他打招呼，然后过来拥抱他。他们去餐馆吃饭，大哥给他展示了袖子底下、裤管底下的伤疤，又给他看自己被魔界花的毒液腐蚀了一半的耳朵。  
冒险者真是不好做呀。大哥苦笑着感叹道。还好我干的这几年总算攒够了积蓄，听说你们这儿有几间易主的房子还挺便宜，就过来看看。  
塞莱斯托突然想起自家那个小家伙。萨维尼安离家出走之后的第二年，他就听路过的冒险者提到了自己熟悉的名字。谈话间他知道了小家伙似乎身手很好，跟搭档的配合也默契，但冒险者这种活总是让亲人担忧的。塞莱斯托时不时地会想，小家伙怎么就不接几个回来格里达尼亚的活呢，我给冒险者行会寄去的信他有收到吗。

他们喝完了酒，依依惜别，大哥摇摇晃晃回去旅舍，一步三回头，目送着塞莱斯托继续踏上回家的路。今晚是满月，皎洁的月光遮盖住所有的星星，洒在石板路上，连林间的路灯都显得没有存在的必要。  
塞莱斯托拐过弯，经过院子里的花丛，来到屋前，发现屋子的门没上锁。  
他心里一惊，赶紧推门进去，先是查看了橱柜，最里头那套很少用的银餐具还在，墙上那副描绘故乡的油画也还在，于是他又冲进卧室，也没想起来要先关门。他掀起床垫，看到藏在床架子里头的金币袋子和挂坠盒还好好在那，终于松了一口气。  
难道不是进了贼？是我早上忘记锁门了吗？塞莱斯托在心里纳闷着，压根没注意到背后悄无声息接近的身影。  
萨维尼安在心里无奈地叹息塞莱斯托几乎为零的警惕性，伸手，干脆利落地擒住他的双腕，将人压倒在床榻上。他贴上去，胸膛压着他的背，膝盖挤进他的双腿间，衔住他的耳朵尖。  
好久不见了，父亲。萨维尼安跟他问好。  
我居然叫了他父亲。萨维尼安一边想，一边将笑呼在身下人的耳朵尖上。

他居然肯叫我父亲了！塞莱斯托的大脑在惊喜中缓冲了几秒，然后才意识到一个更大的惊喜。  
萨维尼安？哈罗妮在上，你回来了！塞莱斯托感觉自己真的是太高兴了，他扭动身体，迫切地想回过头去看看久违的人，但被背后人钳制住了双手。别闹了，萨维尼安，让我看看你。  
萨维尼安完全没有理会他的话，反而将他的手腕箍得更紧一些。他思考了一下，决定一件事一件事地问。  
之前跟你一起喝酒的男人是谁？他将塞莱斯托的双腕往上推了推，身下的人发出一声吃痛的低呼，不再挣扎。  
那是我故乡的一个大哥。他回答道。酒精和久别重逢的喜悦让他的思路变得迟缓，浮现的话语来不及经过思考的加工就从口中滑了出来。他去做了冒险者。我听说你也在做冒险者，你们有没有……  
没有。萨维尼安硬梆梆地打断他，然后问了第二个问题，声音低沉。你没看出来他想跟你上床？  
塞莱斯托愣住了。他的头脑罢工了那么几秒钟，随后寒意从他的后背慢慢爬上来。  
……萨维尼安？他有些不安地轻声呼唤养子的名字。  
萨维尼安没有等到答案，但他觉得可以从塞莱斯托的肢体中获得答案。他的牙齿放过了塞莱斯托的耳朵，转而用舌尖去勾勒他耳廓的弧线，将他的耳朵舔得湿漉漉的。  
他的耳朵是甜的，像蜂蜜混杂着扁桃的味道。萨维尼安心想。然后他顶胯蹭了蹭塞莱斯托的臀缝——他从塞莱斯托在身下挣扎着扭动的时候就硬了，硬得发烫。  
那你看出来我想跟你上床了吗，父亲。他不再掩饰声音里的欲望。  
塞莱斯托这时候如果可以回头的话，就能看到自己的养子好似饿狼盯着猎物一样盯着自己。但他没法动，性器的热度透过薄薄一层亚麻布烫着自己，他的内心像是惊涛骇浪一样，思维的能力也好，言语的能力也好，全都被巨浪打得支离破碎，一丁点都组织不起来。他结结巴巴地念着养子的名字，却又全然想不出该怎么回复他的问句。  
萨维尼安似乎完全没有等待答案的兴趣，他抽下了塞莱斯托的腰带，绕着他的双腕打了个结便把人翻过来。失去腰带束缚的上衣随手就被推到胸口，露出藏在底下不见天日的苍白皮肤。萨维尼安干脆利落地把他的下着连底裤一起扒了下去，吓得塞莱斯托猛的并拢了双腿。  
别、别这样……萨维尼安，我……我是你的父亲，养父。塞莱斯托感觉自己的舌头都打结了，话说得磕磕绊绊。他不敢看养子的眼睛，那里面闪烁着陌生的光。那目光中糅合了太多的情绪：欲望，占有，愤怒，压抑——把萨维尼安的双眼烧得火红。  
浑身赤裸地暴露在养子面前让他感到羞耻，纤长的双腿极力蜷缩起来，进行着无谓的遮挡。而萨维尼安的眼中并看不到这不值一提的挣扎，他掐住塞莱斯托的脚踝——那里几乎没有肉，皮肤下就是血管与骨头，甚至有些硌手——毫不费力就将他的双腿拉开。赤裸的塞莱斯托发出一声低呼。在气力的比较上他完全不是养子的对手。羞耻感给他的耳尖染上粉色，然后是脸颊，再然后是关节。他像是一只待宰的美味羔羊，在萨维尼安的目光中瑟瑟发抖。  
我想要你。萨维尼安说。他俯下身，衔住塞莱斯托一侧的乳首，咬着，吮吸着，舌尖沿着乳晕打着转，直到这颗小东西在他口中硬起来。他在塞莱斯托的身上一路往下留下吮吸的吻痕，越往下，身下的人越像是寒风中的秋叶一样打颤，双腿情难自已地夹着萨维尼安的腰，渐渐压不住自己的喘息声。  
我想要你很久了。萨维尼安重复了一遍。他将塞莱斯托的性器含进口中，那里不知道什么时候已经微微抬头。萨维尼安很有耐心地给他口交，他很擅长先将自己的床伴弄得舒舒服服的，舌头沿着柱身打转，然后又一根一根地勾勒着上头血管的走向。舔到冠状沟的时候，萨维尼安终于听到了一声甜腻的呻吟。这像是打开了某个闸口，第二声，第三声，塞莱斯托再也压抑不住自己的声音。他不再紧绷了，喘息着，呻吟着，漏出萨维尼安以前从未听到过的好听声音。  
把你交给我，完全地，彻底地。萨维尼安心中念着，希望塞莱斯托能够听到自己的心声。他舔弄他的铃口，尝到流出的前液，塞莱斯托像脱离了水的鱼一样挣扎起来，声音不受控制得高得断断续续。  
萨维……停、停一停……  
他听到塞莱斯托夹杂在呻吟中的请求，那声音打着颤，挠在他的心头。于是他将塞莱斯托含得更深一些，生理反应使得喉咙口的软肉挤压着龟头。性器抽动着，他可爱的养父还在情欲面前苦苦挣扎，理性的一面还妄想着保留最后一线的矜持。可情欲从来都只是个恶魔，将他高高抛起，然后像蓝章鱼一样用触手裹挟着他往欲海的更深处坠去，告诉他自己的身体究竟有多坦白多诚实。  
萨维尼安直起身，舔了舔嘴唇：你射得不多。平时你自慰的时候，都在想谁呢？  
塞莱斯托答不上来。他大口喘息着，胸脯剧烈地起伏，眼前仍有未散去的白光。他感觉到萨维尼安解开了束缚他手腕的腰带，然后捉起他的右手，有什么湿漉漉热乎乎的东西在舔他的手指——是萨维尼安的舌头。他迟疑了两秒才反应过来。  
萨维尼安将他的手指舔湿了，拉着他的手来到后穴的小口，引导他的指尖按着穴口的嫩肉。  
你自己弄好吗。他贴着塞莱斯托的耳朵低声道。我怕我会忍不住。  
他确实快要忍不住了。滚烫的性器贴着塞莱斯托的腿根，几乎要灼伤他。每一秒他都无比想要直接地插进去，狠狠地操干他，干得他只能尖叫只能哭泣，干得他的身体记住自己，干得他用后穴高潮，一边射精一边被自己灌满。他甚至想要把塞莱斯托干死在床上，然后咬他玫瑰花瓣一样的嘴唇，咬他柔软的胸部，咬他软下去了的性器，将他彻彻底底地拆吃入腹。  
——这样塞莱斯托就永远都是他的了。

塞莱斯托回过神来，萨维尼安已经抓着他的手在扩张他的后穴了。自己的手指被强迫着在自己的体内进进出出，将穴口撑大，塞莱斯托又痛苦地颤抖起来，空着的左手抓住了萨维尼安结实的胳膊。  
萨维尼安，求你，停下好吗……我帮你弄出来，求你了，别这样。他哀求着自己的养子，就像是绵羊在向一条饿狼祈求活路。他想告诉萨维尼安这种事情令自己痛苦，可他看见萨维尼安眼中复又烧起了火，恐惧压迫着他，让他只能小声重复着“求你了”三个字。  
有那么一瞬间，萨维尼安看着他那双红了眼眶的眼睛，觉得自己全身都冷了下去。塞莱斯托并不爱自己——或许有着亲情的爱，但绝无一丝半点的情欲的爱。自己的痛苦，自己的欲求，还有自己的求而不得，都如同一场闹剧。  
太可笑了。  
他听见自己心脏怦怦的跳动声，听见耳蜗深处血液在血管中急速的流动声，听见自己的手指握紧骨节作响。他几乎要听见愤怒席卷而来的声音。  
好啊。他听见自己的声音，居然还带着笑意，我不勉强你，我自己来。  
他没有给塞莱斯托反应的时间，甩开他的手，下一秒就挺身，粗大的性器强行捅进小穴里。  
好紧。他想，好热。  
火热的后穴几乎就没有被好好打开，穴肉挤压着抗拒着他的性器。这给他带来疼痛，但萨维尼安不管不顾，用蛮力强行在里面开拓自己的领土，征服的快感在他的血管里奔驰，让他畅快。  
塞莱斯托痛得仿佛整个人都要被劈开，他知道自己肯定流血了。他挣扎着往后逃，却又被萨维尼安掐着腰往自己的阴茎上套，阴茎狠狠地捅得更深。  
好痛，好痛。他想，救我。  
塞莱斯托的世界里只剩下疼痛，泪水疯狂地涌了出来。他张开嘴，却发不出一点声音，眼前一阵阵发黑。他听到萨维尼安在笑，他的笑声凑近了，落在自己的嘴唇上。萨维尼安的舌头就跟他的性器一样霸道地入侵了他的口腔，舔过口腔的每一寸像国王巡视自己新征服的领地，卷起自己的舌头吮吸着，凶狠地掠夺自己肺部的空气。他还觉得这样不够，伸手掐住塞莱斯托的脖子，手指收紧，扼住他的气管。  
他逃不掉的。他没法呼吸。他没法求饶。他要死了。他要死了。他要死了——  
塞莱斯托窒息前的一刹那萨维尼安放过了他。塞莱斯托拼了命地张大口呼吸，他满脸的泪水和涎水混杂成一片狼藉，身体失去了力气，像娃娃一样被萨维尼安按着大开大合地操弄。  
他感觉自己闻到了什么味——  
你怎么尿出来啦，父亲。他听见萨维尼安快活的声音，床上都被你弄脏了，你可真不乖。  
腥臊的尿液从他身体两侧淌了下去，在白色的床单上汇成两个黄色的小水坑，殷出两块湿透了的痕迹。塞莱斯托颤抖着嘴唇，他还是发不出声音，但羞耻心已经快要将他撕扯成千万片。  
真是不乖。萨维尼安又重复了一遍，语气里快乐的意味让塞莱斯托不寒而栗。他的手臂从塞莱斯托的腿弯绕过去，把人抱起来坐在自己的腿上，埋在塞莱斯托身体里的阴茎又往里顶了几分。  
不过没关系，我以前也经常会想象把你干到失禁的样子。萨维尼安一边亲吻他的泪水，一边抽空说道，我跟那些人做爱，男的女的都有，就感觉是在跟你做爱一样，可惜他们都没有你可爱，他们尿出来的样子也没有你可爱。  
萨维尼安慢慢收紧手臂，将塞莱斯托牢牢地箍在怀里，他能够清楚地感觉到怀中人的颤抖。于是他抬起手，像小时候塞莱斯托安慰他那样，摸了摸塞莱斯托的黑发，然后轻轻拍着他的背，眼神是十成十的温柔。  
不用哭，父亲，我只喜欢你一个的。他在塞莱斯托耳畔低语，以后我不会再去找别人了，我只跟你做爱，好吗。  
塞莱斯托在他怀里摇头，他的嘴唇开开合合，他想说放过我，他想说求你了，但是他发不出声音，空气在他的气管里进进出出，他的声带却仿佛麻痹了一样。萨维尼安掐着他的腰重新开始动作，粗大的阴茎几乎整根撤出，又全根没入，龟头擦过他的敏感点，他无法控制地漏出一声呻吟。  
萨维尼安高兴得像一个发现了宝藏的孩子。他抱着塞莱斯托，龟头顶着他的敏感点反复操弄，又低头去咬他的乳首，又舔又吮的，感到穴肉像是回应他的动作一样紧紧地包裹着他的阴茎。塞莱斯托被快感折磨得腿根直打颤，他的身体违背他自己的意愿臣服在快感之下，他硬了，性器戳在萨维尼安的小腹上，前液把他的肌肉蹭得湿淋淋的。  
萨维尼安又开始取笑他，说着一些不知羞耻的话，什么想要用精液喂饱他，什么想要让他怀孩子，又说要带着他游遍艾欧泽亚，在所有人面前操他，说要把他操成只知道吃自己鸡巴的淫荡父亲。  
父亲，我想射了。萨维尼安咬住他的嘴唇，问，你先来，好吗？  
他的右手握住塞莱斯托的性器撸动，拇指抵着他的铃口抠弄，下身的动作也完全没有停过，阴茎顶着他的敏感点划圈，堆积的快感来势汹汹，淹没了他的意识，又一次将他抛上欲望的巅峰，在一片失重的空白中，塞莱斯托哭泣着释放在了萨维尼安的手里。高潮后的小穴绞紧了，萨维尼安也不再压抑着冲动，掐着他的腰在后穴中猛力抽插几下，抵在他的敏感点上射了出来。

格里达尼亚的好木匠塞莱斯托只一夜就失踪了。住在栖木旅馆的那位精灵冒险者因为前一晚与塞莱斯托共进了晚餐而遭到盘问，却清清白白毫无疑点。调查陷入了死路，塞莱斯托仿佛就这样人间蒸发了一样。

父亲。萨维尼安吻醒了怀里的人。他们共同骑乘在一匹大陆行鸟上，鸟鞍被后穴中流出来的精液蹭得一塌糊涂。  
父亲，你看，太阳升起来了。萨维尼安指向海平面上缓缓升起的那轮红日，低头温柔地抹去怀里人眼角的泪水，别哭啊，我那么爱你，我会永远陪着你的。

END


End file.
